


Zombie Apocalypse AU

by Angie_Aarnes



Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sam Drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_Aarnes/pseuds/Angie_Aarnes





	Zombie Apocalypse AU

Alarms blare throughout the town along with the sirens of police cars. I immediately sit up from bed, panting with my heart beating fast in my chest. Outside, cars are speeding up, crashing against each other as smoke and explosion becomes the aftermath; screams of fear and agony are heard by the people running, calling out to their loved ones to hurry up, holding each other in their arms for fear of loosing one another.

The world has gone to literal shit.

Everyone didn’t expect it to be now. Scientists have been working on a cure for the virus, saying that everything will be okay–but it only gave the world something to fear for what’s about to happen next. Our town immediately went to action by building shelters for everybody, but looks like they’ve run out of time.

I wake the sleeping beauty beside me, still snoring and half smiling even when the world is crumbling down. “Sam!” I scream and he bolts upright from sleeping, taking notice of the surrounding and rubs his eyes with his palms.

“Shit!” He curses and we jump out of bed, running to cupboards, dressers and cabinets to pack in survival needs for however long we have until things are back to normal (that is, if things go back to normal). My hands start to shake at the thought of this; everything feeling so surreal when the thought just kicked in as I pack. “We gotta hurry! I need to get to Nathan!” Sam shouts, bolting in through the door as he puts on his denim jacket. “Come on, we don’t need that!” He points at the amount of clothes I’m packing in and I silently agree with him, throwing it on the floor as we run to the car.

“You’re not taking your bike?” I ask him, confused why he’s not taking his prized possession at a time like this.

He starts almost immediately on the engine, speeding through the streets like a bullet. “It’s fast, but he’s got a family; three people won’t fit at the back with our things.” He takes his phone out of his pocket and tosses it to me. “Here, call him.”

I fumble to turn on the phone and press Nate’s number, barely holding it up in my ear as my sweat makes it slippery. It starts ringing but nobody picks up the call and I dial again while staring out the window, seeing all the horrified people running for their lives. I feel my heart break to pieces when I see a woman outside rock back and forth while hugging her daughter in her arms, blood soaking her shirt and jeans as she wails at the motionless child, begging for her to be alive again. She will come back alive…

Just not as her daughter.

The call ends with a voice-mail and I give up, placing the phone in the cup holder as I slouch back in my seat. Suddenly, a loud honking noise comes from my side and Sam curses repeatedly as he swivels the car too far to the left, my head propelling forward when we’ve hit a pole.

Last thing I see is the blackness of the world and a painful, stinging feeling on my forehead as everything around me silenced.

\- - - - -

What woke me up are my shoulders being shook and Sam’s muffled speech as he hugs me tight. Everything around me blurs as I’m getting back to consciousness, only then realizing the surroundings I’m in. “Oh, fuck, I thought I lost you.” He kisses my cheek in relief and grabs a hold of my hand. “We have to go now!” He takes me out of the car with him as I stumble my way to even exit it. He grabs the bag that I packed, swinging it over his shoulder as we start to run North, continuing the way to Nate’s house, I presumed.

Every step he makes, the tighter he grips on my hand, looking everywhere for a sign of the undead and having his other hand ready on the holster. My throat becomes dry as we run farther and farther away from the only safe place I know: our home.

At this point, the streets have become quiet except for the rustling trees around us and the sound of our footsteps bouncing from each house that we pass by. A small village of houses and yet, a lot of destruction can be seen. Cars crashed onto poles, onto each other, some facing down. It brings me to tears seeing so many innocent lives dead and how much families are separated from each other. My grip on Sam’s hand tightens at the thought, hoping that I will never loose him.

Not long enough after that breathless running, we’ve reached the front steps of the Drake’s house, their car not present in the garage and skid marks tracing out of it. Sam hurriedly walks up the steps and enter, shouting out Nate’s name only to be replied by his own voice coming back to him. The house looks even messier than it usually is, drawers and cabinet doors are open and the couches slanted out of place. “Nathan!” He yells again, searching throughout the house and going upstairs. I look around, smelling the scent of dust floating throughout the room as my shoes thud against the wood-paneled floor.

Pounding footsteps and doors slamming are heard upstairs as Sam yells out his name one more time. As I hear the third door slam, he heads downstairs while pushing his hair back with his hand. His back is turned to me as he picks up something from an end table, throwing it to the side making a crashing noise while groaning in anger. He sits at the edge of the table, resting a hand on his forehead while I head towards him, putting a hand over his broad shoulders.

“Sam, it’s not your fault. They probably went to a safer place.” I assure him but he keeps his hands on his face and I hear him sniffle. “Hey, hey, listen to me, we’ll find them, okay?” I take his hands off his face and he looks at me, tears dripping down his cheek. “Your brother’s old enough to take care of himself and his family.”

He gives me a small smile, sniffling after, “I’m the older brother, you know? It’s my duty to protect him.”

I smile half-heartedly at this, “He’s a father and it’s his duty to protect his family.”

As he’s about to say something, a dog is heard barking outside followed by a whimper and then silence. Sam wipes his cheek and grabs out his gun as I hold tightly onto his shirt from the back, my heart pounding wildly in my chest.

“What was that?” I ask, my voice starting to shake.

“I-I don’t know…”

We start to move closer towards the glass-door, Sam slowly sliding it open while poking a head out to look. My hands tremble and my heart beats in my ears as my vision of the outside is blocked by his body. His tense shoulders relaxes, closing the door and facing me, a half smile on his face. “It’s no–” He is suddenly cut off by the glass door crashing from the weight of one of them. “Shit! Run! Run!”

Everything happened so fast that my mind went straight to flight instead of fight, bolting towards the door and heading out of the house without turning back, hoping that Sam is following behind me. The wind whistles in my ears the faster I run and my heart burns in my chest the moment I see in the corner of my eyes a group of zombies coming my way. This made me turn around for the protection of Sam, only to see another small group coming after me. They’re running quite fast, but not enough to outrun me. I look around for the sight of my boyfriend but the streets are isolated, without a sign of humans anywhere.

In the distance, the sound of engine draws closer and closer until I see Sam riding on the bike, stopping right in front of me. “Hop on!” He says and I oblige without discussion, gripping firmly onto his stomach while I bury my face on his back, panting in the air I lost.

\- - - - -

The sun starts to set and darkness has settled in, giving me goosebumps as we end our travel by a small tunnel, short enough to see the moonlight on the other end. Setting his bike aside, I look around the place and not so far away from me, I see a small silhouette of a human figure that’s starting to come towards me. I squint my eyes to see it better, but without luck I tug onto Sam’s jacket. “Who’s that?”

Turning around, he looks at where I’m looking and without hesitation, he pulls out the gun from his holster after the silhouette has come out of the shadows and onto the light. My eyes widen at his action and I pull his arm away, holding it tight between my hands to prevent him from shooting. “Sam, please, it’s just a child!”

He furrows his brows and grinds his teeth. “It doesn’t matter, it’s still one of them!”

My tears start to form, not believing what he had just said. “Would you pull the trigger if it was ours?”

He looks at me and then at the walking corpse that’s starting to come closer. A moment has gone by and I relax my grip onto his arm, trusting him that he’ll put it back in his holster; but he swiftly swings his arm up, pulling the trigger onto the now lifeless body. A screeching noise of agony coming out of its mouth before laying still onto the ground.

From the sound of it, I bury my head against his chest, sobbing onto his shirt as he says, “It had to be done.” Repeatedly while resting his chin on the top of my head and wrapping his arm around me.

What has made me frustrated is my sentimental heart, imagining how that child would be like if this virus hadn’t existed. So much to live for; so much see to the world; only to be taken away by the virus and bullet in the head.

Thud.

“Who’s there?” Sam’s shout echoes around the tunnel, nobody replying back. I don’t dare to turn my head to look after what had happened, afraid for more to come.

Thud.

“Come out, whoever you are!” Sam’s voice cracks and I can feel the fear from his trembling hand on my back.

Thud.

This is it.

Thud.


End file.
